History In Its Making
by MilkyGalaxy
Summary: Rosemary D. Sivalic was a legend from 1000 years ago, but somehow shes Luffy's mother? What does her past have to do with the present?
1. Our Love Story

"With a breath as cold as ice, eyes that shone so bright. You've pounded, and lost. Never to be seen agian.", sung a voice, it was a beautiful melody. Dragon looked around. "What is wrong Dragon?", Kuma asked bending his head down. He liked silence most of the time, but today felt odd. "Uh . . . Nothing.", Dragon shook his head. Kuma stood straight agian as they made a turn into a dark alley where there temporary base was located. "Now the walls are tainted . . . red with your blood. For you were just naive.", the voice sung agian now getting Kuma's attention. At the end of the alley way atop a dumpster was a woman with midnight purple eyes and short black hair, "I'm not here to harm you.", she reassured, before pulling something out. Course, the two men got into defensive mode, until they saw it was a manilla envalope, she tossed it at Dragon who caught it between his pointer and middle finger, before she just well, vanished.

_Dear Sir Dragon, _

_We have heard rumors of how you want to over throw the government, at such an early age of, 22. If not, we are sorry for disturbing you. If you are, the marines at our town have been jailing many people, I wrote this letter from the prison itself. The woman who delivered the letter is Rosemary, she's been disguising herself as a marine, and just like you. Helping people. Please, could you come and free our country? _

-o-o-

"So vis is a vetter ov help?", Ivanvok questioned his hands on his hips pondering. "Of course we will help.", Dragon said.

-o-o-

"We need to eliminate the marines first.", Dragon began every second or so later shouting more orders, of course chaos spread the land. The job was simple considering the marines were, oblivious to there weaknesses level, a simple hit by Kuma and everything was fine. At least it was until they figured out who Rosemary was. She was a higher rank than most marines . . . not a vice admiral, but an admiral. She appeared in front Dragon's ship. "Aren't you going to get in trouble if you don't capture me?", Dragon raised his eyebrow. "I couldn't care less, if I get in trouble they can say bye bye to a superpower like me.", she rolled her eyes, before she began to walk away.

"So, I didn't notice you were THE Rosemary D. Sivilic.", Dragon's cape slowly swept in the breeze. "I've only infiltrated the marines . . . being an admiral is just to get information.", the raven haired woman snapped not trusting Dragon a single second, her bavk still turned to prove that. "Become a revolutionary, your a good person.", Dragon suggested, knowing of her strength and influence. "No. I can't trust anyone until I owe them my life", she replied coldly briefly turning. Dragon balled his fusts in frustration, and let a deep sigh escape his lips.

_**And thats how OUR love story began, it ended in a tragedy. Our children, we had two. One I left with him, and the other . . . became lost when I died infront of her. But, a demon doesn't get killed. A demon has to die of oldness, I'm different. I don't age for my disease is sickening. I thought he would grow old while I stay young and find another lover, but no. He just left me, of course I understand why, but I still ask myself why? Everyone thinks I'm dead, they should. I've been around since ancient times. I'll appear soon, for I need to meet the last Ohara survivor. My past is but a story, a story that is too tragic for you to know.**_


	2. Past To Present

It was loud as usual on the ship, Luffy, Chopper, Ussop joking around, Brook playing music, Franky making more radical machines, Zoro and Sanji of course bickering, Nami stopping the two, and Robin just watering plants. "Land!", Luffy shouted gleefully, everyone turned their heads, and got ready to doc.

-o-o-

"GET OUT!", hissed a deadly voice as soon as they set foot on the island. In front of them they saw an old man, "Hi!", Luffy shouted. "Oh, your just pirates.", the man mumbled looking at their flag. "As an apology, I'll tell you anything, and by anything, I mean anything. Past, present future?", the man raised a brow. "We really don't need to know anything.", Brook commented. "The next pirate king?", the man asked. "It's gonna be our captain!", Chopper grinned. "Relitaves?", the man seemed desperate now. "What about Luffy's mom?", Nami suggested, everyone was curious, so thats what they went with.

"Her name?"

"Dunno."

"Give me some of your blood.", Luffy did as told, with the help of Chopper, duh.

The man then handed Luffy about a stack of 50 papers after a few hours.

"This is?"

"Her past."

-o-o-

"I'll read it.", Robin said once they got on the ship. A second or so after reading she gasped loudly. "What?", Zoro question. "Luffy's mother was a celestial dragon!", Robin exclaimed, everyone either spat something out or remained dead silent. "The story . . . It's as if it in her point of view.", Robin said.

What it read:

_Name: Rosemary D. Sivalic_

_Alias: Admiral Rose, Revolutionary Siva, Pirate Empress, and Rosemary D. Marie._

_As a child I was raised by Celestial Dragons, which made me one. These were the first celestial dragon, yes, I was born when humans relized they needed protection from pirates and robbers. When I turned 5, my parents had my little sister Savy. Everyone had blonde hair and blue eyes in the family, except me. By the time I turned 7 my parents noticed this, "This can't be our child!", they would say . . . they didn't want me anymore, sure that I wasn't theirs. They didn't need a blood test at all, so they sold me. I was auctioned at the slavery place at grove 42, and sold to pirates for a mere 300 beri. I worked and slaved around for them, scared of death. One day, they said they didn't need me anymore, I had been there for two years! I was happy for freedom, that's not what they thought they pulled a gun to my head a hit the trigger without hesitation. It didn't kill me. I felt something in my througt, it was a bullet . . . somehow it went from my brain to my mouth, the pirates grew frightened. One had dropped a sword, it felt so natural killing them all, just swaying my sword was there demise, soon the marines found me. The pirates whair prisoners me must have been strong for they had made it into the New World without calling the Grand Line "paradise". They in total were worth 120 million beri, I was listed a criminal. My first ever bounty was at the age of 9, 140 million beri. This was in the ancient times, when the pirate king didn't exist. I ventured and traveled every ally I made, died. Every enemy I made kept growing in strength. Soon I came to an island with no inhabitants. There I met the people who lived there, demons. They had the same dark raven hair and purple eyes as me. They were my blood family, they had lost me when I was born. I ventured the seas when I turned 17, training with my family for the past 8 years I had grown stronger. On my first voyage, found out how horrible marines used the power given to them. So I disguised myself as Rosemary D. Marie and joined the marines, I became and admiral due to my large amount of strength and was called Admiral Rose. I stayed there for 3 years gathering information waiting to pounce. My sister had gotten captured, not wanting to blow my cover I couldn't save her, I tried, but failed. So I took an interest in science to bring her back to life. At age 21, I struck back, stealing all the files and destroying MarineFord as well as The Gates Of Justice. For my beauty and strength I was named the Pirate Empress, the title of most beautiful and strongest woman alive. When I turned 22 I developed a disease called The Highlander Disease, I couldn't age now. I had found a lover, but while he grew old I stayed young, he left me for another woman. My crew died of oldness leaving me had past and Gol D. Roger created the Golden Age Of Pirates. I pretended to be a marine in pursuit of nothing really. I then met a man who knew of me of how I used to be an admiral and how I was not dead, and soon everyone did. His name was Dragon. I joined the revolutionarys, and became the Revolutionary Siva. His goal was so strong he'd do anything to pursue it. At the time I became pregnant which he didn't know, he chose his goal instead of me. I had twins, on a girl with raven hair and purple eyes, one boy with raven hair and onyx eyes. I gave the boy to himwhich he threw away and gave to Garp. I chose to raised my child, but that changed when I was captured and killed in front of my little 7 year old, but **Demons Don't Die**. She had ran, she was gone lost. I lived alone supposed to be dead, one day my son Luffy's half brother, Fire-Fist Ace died. Did I tell you, I finished my reviving potion? I brought him back to life when my son came back after two years. Now we come to the present, the only side effect is, once I revive someone, their body's are fragile and need to heal for three months._


End file.
